


魔法的森林

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Kudos: 2





	魔法的森林

亚瑟给阿尔挤牙膏。五岁的孩子，还够不到流理台，只能对着小脸盆刷，还要防他把漱口水喝下去。  
牙膏有三种形状，三叶草，四瓣花，五角星。有粉的绿的蓝的。阿尔最喜欢泡泡糖口味，每次都能咕噜咕噜喝好多漱口水。他还能喝洗澡水，沐浴露是香草奶油味的，他就叼着海绵在浴缸里划水，每次洗澡都能湿一地板，亚瑟恨不得把他变成一只小鸽子，直接捆起来丢水龙头底下冲。  
亚瑟是个魔法师。魔法师和他的小鸽子住在二室一厅的小公寓里，出门左拐是幼儿园，右拐是菜市场，一条绿油油的小河绕过屋后，汇入远方的大海。蓝蓝的天白白的云，开太阳的时候，公寓的小阳台里就晒满白花花的床单和内裤。阿尔弗雷德从小的理想是当世界级的HERO，他每晚都在被窝里画地图。  
他们家的伙食说不上多么人间美味。亚瑟•柯克兰擅长给人放毒下咒使绊用蛊总之杀人放火无恶不作，无奈对待食材却总是下不了手。而阿尔弗雷德，他在这方面也是个天才，打从半岁起他就能靠煮得半生不熟的胡萝卜糊糊度日啦，长出奶牙后，为了防止魔法师每次做饭都把厨房变成废墟，他更是养成了生吃鸡蛋牛肉的好习惯。  
他们养过一只狗和两只猫，统统因为三番五次的食物中毒而离家出走。后来阿尔就养一缸金鱼和一只乌龟，它们不吃东西，它们只晒太阳，乌龟像长满青苔的石头，金鱼就是旁边的大喇叭花。他们在阳台上种花，有红色和蓝色的牵牛花，一到夏天就爬满整扇窗，长得密密麻麻，阳光都透不进来。  
他们家对面住着法国厨师和他的小水獭。那一家在阳台上种的是爬山虎和紫藤。两个孩子从小的梦想是有朝一日两边的植物能够爬到一起，在两幢公寓楼之间连成绿色的桥。读了《热带雨林大冒险》之后，阿尔还想在卧室里种大榕树和宽叶子的百岁兰，这样一觉醒来就睡在森林里啦。不过他刚来得及把空花盆里的土沿着墙根撒一圈，就被有洁癖的魔法师痛骂了一顿。  
那年冬天格外冷。有一天，阿尔哭哭啼啼把亚瑟叫了过去。  
“乌龟死掉了。”他抽抽搭搭地说。  
“哦。”  
亚瑟拍拍孩子的脑袋，然后用拐杖指了指地板上已经变得僵硬的乌龟。  
啪。乌龟变成了一只绿色的小纸船。魔法师拾起小船，牵着他的小手下了楼，把船小心翼翼地放进了那条小河里。  
晚风柔软地吹过沙滩。纸船在湍流里打了个转，很快就漂得看不见了。  
“它回去了。”魔法师眺望着暮霭笼罩下的河堤，“说再见吧。”  
小阿尔冲着夕阳使劲挥手。 

*** 

魔法师老了。  
疗养院的护士把阿尔找来的时候他还不情不愿。自从五年前他们大吵一架，他一气之下摔门出走之后，他们就再没联系过。魔法师软焉焉地躺在老头摇椅上，他已经没法举起拐杖敲他头啦，他现在用扫帚生的火还不够煮熟一个鸡蛋。那双无光的绿眼睛，只有在看到阿尔的金发的时候闪了一下，很快又黯淡下去。  
不管怎样，他还是接下了看护的任务，回到了多年未归的房子里。护士说病人的情绪很糟，需要静养，因为年龄的关系，魔力已经消失得差不多了，务比不要让他遭受挫败感，等等等。阿尔在上大学，每天打两份工，现在为了照顾病人，辞了半夜做值班保安的那一份。亚瑟•柯克兰丝毫不知道感恩，他素来暴躁又阴沉，如今两人的关系更是雪上加霜。他把脏衣服随地乱扔，把刚煮好的意粉泼到墙上，当着阿尔的面砰地关上卧室门让他滚，他不想看到他。  
然而阿尔弗雷德怎么可能滚。他知道他们之间毛病出在哪儿，他并不想为此道歉。偶尔他也能找到报复的机会。有一天，他在自己房间边放重金属边写作业，这时响起了敲门声。他去开门。  
他看见亚瑟拄着拐杖站在门口，竟是微笑着的，他的绿眼睛里有着这些天来都未曾浮现出的温柔。  
“可以像过去那样，跟我喝杯下午茶吗？”  
他彬彬有礼地邀请道。阿尔故意把音响开到最大。震耳欲聋的电吉他盖过了亚瑟关门的声音。 

那年圣诞节，他与同学出去喝了通宵。回来的时候他先是惊讶，进而怒气冲天。醉醺醺的魔法师脱得只剩裤衩，抱着一个大瓦罐，嘴里唱着不成调的歌，往墙根来回撒土。他就像是一夜之间返老还童，疯疯癫癫，墙上，地板上，家具上，到处都是他黑乎乎的泥脚印。  
他终于爆发了，“你他妈到底在干什么？！”他吼道。  
“我在施魔法。”虚弱的魔法师傻笑着说，“你不是一直想让房间里长出大森林吗？”  
阿尔突然焉了。像一个大气球被扎了一针。 

他从文具店里买来颜料和画笔，又买了牛奶和安定片。他设法躲开亚瑟的拐杖，把拳打脚踢的他架到自己的房间睡下。接着他开工了。他从书柜里找出所有植物画册，把报纸铺在床单和地板上，他把椅子搭成梯子，从雪白的墙角开始，往天花板画画。绿色的藤萝从墙根长出来了，紫色的星星点缀其中，他画了一丛又一丛的牵牛和爬山虎，歪歪斜斜，五光十色。小金鱼在墙壁上游泳，从卫生间里，游到了阳台，就像一朵朵金色的火烧云。  
接近凌晨的时候他完工了。他把熟睡的魔法师抱回房间，让他躺好，接着喊醒他。  
“看，亚瑟！”他堆出了满脸的兴奋冲他喊，“你的魔法成功了！多漂亮！”  
魔法师躺在枕头上，茫然地眨眨眼，“啊，是的。”满墙的枝叶落在了他眼中，“真漂亮。你喜欢吗？”  
“……嗯。”他没有想到他会这么问。年迈的魔法师看起来心情很好，他双目炯炯，写满兴奋，甚至都没有注意到阿尔身上全是油彩。  
“真好，”他重复道，“真好。”  
他疲惫地闭上眼，不再呼吸了。  
阿尔愣了一会儿，然后弯下腰，很慢很慢地，把头埋进了亚瑟沉睡的臂弯。他闻到满屋子的树叶的清香。  
啪嗒，啪嗒。雨点打在窗户上。  
全世界都在哭。 

END. March 2011


End file.
